Make Love Not War
by Bohemian.Butterfly
Summary: After the atrocious events of their latest case, Andy knows Sharon needs some time to decompress and process her emotions. Will Sharon let Andy in or will she push him away? Will their love help conquer the dark emotions they're feeling over this latest case or will it all prove to be too much and drive a wedge between them?
1. Make Love Not War

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or M/C, but if I did, this is what would happen.

A/N: So, this is a missing scene/tag to 5x10. It's basically what I think happened when Sharon and Andy left the PAB that night after the atrocious events of the past couple days while dealing with their latest case. Enjoy! 

**Make Love Not War**

After such an emotionally charged day, Sharon couldn't wait to get out of the PAB and go home. What she'd witnessed over the past couple days was nothing short of pure hatred and that combined with the explosion at the warehouse this afternoon and calling Dr. Joe in to help Julio tell Mark what had happened to his mother had sent her over the edge emotionally.

The ride to Sharon's condo had been mostly a quiet one. Andy knew Sharon needed time to process the emotions she was feeling over what had transpired over the past couple days and if he was being honest, he was trying to do the same thing as he drove them towards Sharon's condo. What they'd witnessed over the past couple days was pure hatred and the whole ordeal wasn't showing signs of being over anytime soon. Since what little evidence they had to go on from this afternoon's explosion was still being processed, Sharon had sent everyone home to recharge and decompress from the day's horrendous events and told everyone they'd start back fresh in the morning. She couldn't believe she'd used the word fresh. She seriously doubted any of them would feel anything resembling fresh until this case was over and these disgusting animals were brought to justice.

All the way home and now as they were riding in the elevator up to Sharon's condo, Andy had held Sharon's hand to let her know he was here for her when she was ready to talk. As they exited the elevator and walked towards the door to Sharon's condo, Andy grabbed his keys out of his pocket and selected the key to Sharon's condo that she'd given him when he had stayed with her after he'd been injured and had never seen any reason to ask for it back. He stuck the key in the door and unlocked it as they walked into the dark condo. Sharon flicked on the lights in the entryway before she said, "I thought Rusty would be here by now. He left before we did."

"I asked him to go stay at Gus' tonight," Andy told her.

"You what? Andy, I don't need you to manage me. You know how much that pisses me off," replied Sharon heatedly.

"Yes, I do, but I was willing to incur whatever wrath I had coming to me as a result because I knew you needed time to yourself to decompress after what we've witnessed over the past couple days. If you want me to go, just say the word and I'll leave," replied Andy.

"I'm gonna go take a shower," Sharon told him as she turned on her heels and headed down the hallway towards the bathroom.

Andy sighed as he heard the bathroom door shut. She hadn't told him to leave. So, that was a good sign. He heard the shower turn on and just as he was about to head towards the kitchen in search of something he could make them for dinner, he heard Sharon's strangled sobs coming from the bathroom. He quickly toed out of his shoes before making his way down the hall towards the bathroom, removing his tie and dress shirt along the way. Once he was standing in front of the bathroom door, he quickly undid his belt and removed his dress pants before he entered the bathroom in his t-shirt and boxers. He'd heard her strangled sobs as he made his way down the hallway and that alone broke his heart, but seeing her curled up in a ball sobbing on the shower floor nearly killed him. Andy quickly opened the shower door and stepped inside with what remained of his clothes still on. He sat on the shower floor next to Sharon and immediately took her into his arms as she continued sobbing. Once her sobbing subsided enough that she felt she could speak, she lifted her head slightly and whispered tearfully in Andy's ear, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gotten upset with you like that."

"Shh. It's okay. I expected to get a little heat for it. In fact, it would've felt a little weird if you didn't. That's one of the many things I love about you. You're feisty," Andy told Sharon as he hugged her closer to him.

Sharon chuckled at Andy's comment before she rested her head against Andy's shoulder and said, "I love you too, Andy."

"You wanna talk about it? I know what's happened over the past couple days has really upset you. Sometimes, it helps to talk about it," Andy told her.

"See. Who needs to pay for therapy when I have you?" replied Sharon as she lifted her head to look at Andy.

"I'm no Dr. Joe, but if it helps to talk to me, I'm more than happy to listen," said Andy.

"Oh, it's everything, Andy. From these horrendous hate crime murders to the disgusting, hate filled animals behind them to that explosion this afternoon that could've killed every single cop on the scene to the information we chose to withhold from that eight year old boy," said Sharon.

"Well, as far as those hate filled dirtbags go, we'll get them and we'll get justice for all of the victims. It may take a while, but none of us will stop until every last one of these animals is locked up in a cage where they belong. As for the rest of it, none of that's on you, Sharon. I know between your personality and being in charge of the operation, you think all of this is on your shoulders, but it's not. You have me and the team to lean on. Don't be afraid to lean on any of us when you need to. I hate to say it, but judging from what we've seen so far, I'm not sure we've seen the worst of this yet. Just know that we all believe in you and are behind you one hundred percent," replied Andy.

"What about Mark? He's a victim in all of this too. What if we did more harm than good by not telling him about his mother until now?" Sharon asked Andy.

"Listen, I know withholding this kind of information from the family members of a victim gets to you. You wouldn't be human if it didn't. I don't like having to do it either, but sometimes it's necessary in order to get to the truth. Plus, you called Dr. Joe in to help Julio with telling Mark about his mother. I know you tend to see things in black and white, but sometimes there are grey areas in this job. Areas that aren't as cut and dry as we'd like them to be. In those moments, all we can do is try to cushion the inevitable blow that's coming. You did that today and you held it together better than most people would have in that situation. I for one was proud of you, both as you're lieutenant and as your boyfriend," Andy told her.

Sharon looked at Andy and smiled as she asked him, "What would I do without you?"

"You'd survive. Sure you'd be sad, but you'd survive. I, on the other hand, probably wouldn't be so lucky. Just seeing you curled up and sobbing on the floor like that kills me," replied Andy as he placed a kiss against Sharon's temple.

"I love you," Sharon told Andy.

"I love you too, Sharon. So much," replied Andy.

"I think we've used up all the hot water," Sharon pointed out

"It's okay. We can always shower in the morning. At least we got to sweat out all the toxins from today," replied Andy as he stood up and helped Sharon up before he turned off the water in the shower.

As they stepped out of the shower and Andy began stripping off his wet clothes, Sharon laughed a bit embarrassedly as she said, "I guess I shouldn't ask why you got into the shower with your clothes on."

"Well it's kind of obvious," replied Andy as wrapped a towel around his waist and turned around to see Sharon wrapping a towel around herself too as she exited the bathroom and walked down the hall and into her bedroom.

As Andy followed her into the bedroom, he wrapped his arms around her from behind as she stood in front of the dresser and looked at herself in the mirror.

"Beautiful," said Andy as he looked at Sharon's reflection in the mirror.

"You're a little biased, don't you think?" Sharon asked Andy as she rested her hand against the one he had resting on her towel covered abdomen.

"Only in the best way possible," replied Andy as he nuzzled his face against Sharon's neck.

"Well, I guess we really don't need to put clothes on right now," Sharon pointed out as she turned around in Andy's arms.

"Not if we just plan on taking them off," replied Andy as he looked at Sharon.

"Oh, that's definitely the plan," replied Sharon suggestively.

"Good cause I really enjoy doing this," replied Andy as he reached up and undid the towel at Sharon's chest before it fell into a heap at her feet.

"I'm glad we're on the same page here because this is entirely too much fun," replied Sharon as she reached for the towel at Andy's waist as she watched it quickly fall to the ground.

As Andy leaned in close to Sharon's face, their lips mere inches apart, he whispered, "You know what else is fun?"

"Maybe, but either way, I have a feeling you're about to show me," replied Sharon teasingly.

With that, they fell onto Sharon's bed together, both intent on embodying the phrase, making love. They went about it lazily and slowly, both content to savor the experience for as long as possible. There may be a war waiting for them tomorrow, but for now both of them were focused on being with each other in the present moment and making love not war. 

A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed this little one shot. As always, please leave a review to let me know what you thought of it. Thank you to everyone for your continued support of my stories! Your support is greatly appreciated!


	2. Shattering

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or M/C, but if I did, this is what would happen.

A/N: So, this chapter is a missing scene/tag to 5x11. It's basically centered on Sharon's lack of a reaction to killing Dwight Darnell and what that numbness is doing to her both emotionally and mentally. I'll warn you all, this is a bit of an angsty chapter, but I thought it fitting considering the darkness and intensity of last night's episode. Anyways, enjoy. Or at the very least, try not to let the intense emotional feels kill you. 

**Chapter 2: Shattering**

It had been a hell of a couple of days, but still, Sharon couldn't summon much of a reaction to all that had happened. She was numb to it all and that was perhaps what had scared her most. She'd killed a man and hadn't even felt bad about doing so. She thought she'd at least have some sort of reaction to it, but not even speaking with Dwight's mother had produced much of a reaction in her. If anything, it made her that much more terrified. Of the seemingly impenetrable numbness she was feeling and of herself. What kind of person didn't feel bad about taking a life? Even if the life that was taken was that of a serial killer and white supremacist. She should still feel something about her actions, but she simply didn't, and that's what scared her most.

Suddenly, she snapped out of her daze and heard Andy calling her name from the doorway of her office as he wore a concerned expression on his face.

"What is it, Andy?" Sharon asked him.

Andy walked into Sharon's office before he said, "It's gonna be a while before all of the evidence we collected from the apartment building is processed. Why don't we go up the street and grab some dinner?"

"Yeah. Send everyone out for a while to grab some dinner and get some fresh air. Focusing on all of this horrific stuff can start to mess with your head after a while," said Sharon.

"Okay. I'll come get you in a couple minutes and we can walk up the street and grab some dinner," replied Andy.

* * *

The walk up the street had mostly been a quite one with Andy doing most of the talking and Sharon nodding or smiling every so often. Andy could tell something was off with her. It had been for the past couple of days. He'd offered to come over that first night after it happened, but Sharon had shut him out. Told him she needed some time to herself. He could respect that, but in all honesty, he was worried about her. Especially when he'd texted Rusty to see how Sharon was doing and he'd told him he was more than a little freaked out because Sharon was acting like everything was okay when it obviously wasn't. He and Rusty weren't the only ones who noticed either. Provenza had said something to him about it that first day and Julio had voiced his concerns to him earlier this afternoon after Sharon had spoken to Dwight's mother.

So, as Sharon and Andy ordered their salads, Andy asked for them to go. He knew he'd never get Sharon to open up in this crowded restaurant with all these people around. He knew there was a small park a few blocks away. Hopefully, he could get her to open up to him if they were in a more secluded space.

As the cashier handed them a bag with the to go boxes that contained their salads, Andy took Sharon's hand in his as they began walking towards the park.

"Andy, where are we going?" Sharon asked him.

"Up the street a few blocks. There's a small park there. I thought we could watch the sunset while we eat," replied Andy.

Sharon smiled weakly at him before she said, "Okay."

* * *

The short walk to the park was again mostly filled with silence, but Andy had expected that. He could tell Sharon had been in her own head way too much over these last few days and he was determined to get her to talk to him about it.

So, as they sat down on a bench and Andy took the to go containers out of the bag and handed Sharon hers, he finally spoke.

"So, I have a confession to make," Andy began.

"Hmm?" Sharon asked him.

"My motives for coming here weren't entirely selfless. Although, if the setting helps, then that's just a bonus," replied Andy.

"Help with what exactly?" Sharon asked him, part of her already knowing the answer.

"To get you to talk about it. You've been distant since it happened and I can tell you've been inside your own head entirely too much about it over the past couple days. I'm worried about you, and truthfully, I'm not the only one," Andy told Sharon.

As Sharon swallowed a bite of her salad, she said, "The thing is…there isn't very much to talk about. That's kind of the problem here."

"Problem? With what?" Andy asked her confusedly.

"With the whole situation, or me, if we're being honest here," replied Sharon.

"Sharon, that animal killed multiple people including one of our own and a DDA and seriously injured Dr. Joe. Not to mention all the people he was on trial for killing. You didn't have a choice. You had to shoot him. If you hadn't shot him, he could've shot someone else or god forbid, you," Andy told her.

"I know all that, Andy. That's not the problem here," replied Sharon as she set her salad aside and closed the lid as she looked out at the sunset.

"Tell me what the problem is then so I can help you," replied Andy as grabbed Sharon's hand.

Sharon quickly pulled her hand away and stood up before she turned to face Andy and said, "That's the thing, Andy. You can't help me. Not with this. I'm a monster. That's the real problem here. I took a man's life and I don't even feel bad about it. In fact, after I shot him three times in the chest and went to kick the gun away from his hand, I seriously thought about putting another bullet right between his eyes just for good measure. Not even being faced with knowing that I took someone's son away from them made me feel anything. At least not for her. No, I was too preoccupied with being terrified that I'm some kind of monster for not even being sorry that I took someone's life. So, if there's a problem here, it's me."

As Sharon turned to walk away, Andy gently grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him, wrapping his arms tightly around her.

"Let go of me," Sharon told Andy as she tried to wriggle out of his grasp.

"No. You need to let it go, Sharon. Whatever you're feeling. Whether it's terror or shame or fear. You need to release it. Right here, right now. It's not healthy. None of this was your fault. If there's anyone that should be labeled a monster here, it's that animal that shot five people in that courtroom two days ago. You took that dirtbag down before he could hurt anybody else. If anything, you showed great restraint by only shooting him three times. So, cry, scream, hit me if you need to, but I'm not letting go until you do," Andy whispered.

A few seconds later, Andy could feel a few of Sharon's tears soaking through his shirt as he felt her body begin to shake as her quiet cries turned into heartwrenching sobs. Eventually, those heartwrenching sobs turned into a mixture of intense crying and painful screams that painted a picture for Andy of just how much agony Sharon had been in over this for the past two days.

When he felt Sharon begin to settle down a bit, he loosened his hold on her and settled his hands against her hips before he leaned his forehead against hers and looked into Sharon's eyes as he said, "Nobody else thinks you're a monster. In fact… and I know you're not gonna like this…but a lot of people are calling you a hero for what you did the other day in that courtroom. I know you're way too humble to think of yourself and what you did the other day as heroic, but can I tell you something?"

Sharon sniffled as she nodded her forehead against Andy's, encouraging him to continue.

"You're my hero. Not just that day either. Every day," Andy whispered as he placed his hands against Sharon's cheeks and lifted his head up to place a kiss against her forehead.

"I don't know about that, but thank you for saying it," replied Sharon.

"That's what I'm here for. Listen, I know this whole thing is far from over and I know you're still processing all the complicated emotions you have surrounding all of this, but I want you to know that I'm here for you. I understand if you don't want to talk to me further about any of this, but please talk to someone about it. It won't make me think any less of you. You'll always be Wonder Woman to me," said Andy.

Sharon smiled up at Andy and took one of his hands in both of hers before she said, "Well, if I'm Wonder Woman, what does that make you?" Sharon asked Andy.

"I'd probably be The Hulk. I've got that whole short tempered thing going on. Hey, maybe we should get costumes," joked Andy.

"Well, it is getting somewhat close to Halloween…" Sharon trailed off.

"Maybe we should ask Nicole and Dean if we can take the boys trick or treating this year," suggested Andy.

"You're just looking for an excuse to dress up and eat badly," Sharon accused Andy lightheartedly.

"And you're not just looking for a reason to indulge your sense of occasion?" Andy asked her.

"Well, yeah but…" Sharon trailed off before she burst out laughing at the image of them dressed up as Wonder Woman and The Hulk for Halloween.

It was the first real laugh Sharon had in a while and certainly the first since this whole ordeal had started. Like Andy had said, this whole thing was far from over, but with him by her side and possibly some professional help if necessary, she had faith that this would all work out in time.

It was amazing what a good cry and a really good laugh could do to help ease a person's inner turmoil. It may not be a permanent solution, but it had ended up being the one that she hadn't known she'd needed or wanted. Much like her and Andy's relationship had started. Two people who hadn't known they'd needed the other in their lives and as time went on, discovered that it hadn't been so much a need, but was more about two people genuinely wanting the other person in their life. Whether it was for a good laugh, making love, or in this case, steadying the other in the middle of a war as it raged around them. 

A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed the second chapter of this four part mini fic. As always, please leave a review to let me know what you thought of it. Thank you to everyone for your continued support of this fic as well as my other stories. Your continued support is always appreciated!


	3. All of You

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or M/C, but if I did, this is what would happen.

A/N: I want to take a moment to thank everyone who has shown support for this story as well as my other stories. All of your kind reviews, likes and favorites are greatly appreciated. Anyways, this chapter is a missing scene/tag to 5x12. It's more of a fluffier chapter than a serious one as it plays off that final scene from White Lies Part 2 where Andy finds Sharon sitting in the living room thinking about the case. Enjoy!

 **Chapter 3: All of You**

Andy had woken up in the middle of the night to find Sharon's side of the bed empty. He'd eventually found her in the living room in deep thought about the case. He desperately wanted to take her mind off all the gory details of this case for a while. Between the warehouse explosion and the conspiracy surrounding the courtroom shootings, Sharon had been dealing with enough lately.

"I have an idea," said Andy.

"What?" Sharon asked Andy curiously.

"Well, in the interest of keeping our professional lives separate from our personal one and taking your mind off the case for a while, I thought we could sit on the couch and watch a movie together," suggested Andy.

"Andy, it's after midnight. We should probably be sleeping," Sharon pointed out.

"We probably should, but if I know you, your brain's not gonna want to shut off for a while. As a result, there will probably be a lot of tossing and turning, which would most likely keep me awake. So, the way I see it, snuggling up on the couch together while we watch a movie seems like a better use of our time. I could even go grab the ice cream. The sugar crash might eventually help us fall back asleep," suggested Andy.

"You had me at ice cream," replied Sharon as she smiled at Andy.

"Okay. I'll let you choose the movie while I go get the ice cream," said Andy.

"Deal," replied Sharon as she smiled back at Andy.

A few minutes later, Sharon had Netflix on and had selected _Peace, Love, and Misunderstanding_ for her and Andy to watch. A moment later, Andy came back into the living room and sat on the couch with a bowl of vanilla ice cream with strawberries and chocolate syrup and two spoons.

"Oh my goodness. That looks so good," Sharon told Andy before she grabbed a spoon and quickly took a spoonful of ice cream from the bowl.

Andy chuckled at Sharon's reaction as he sat down before he asked, "What are we watching?"

"It's called Peace, Love & Misunderstanding. It sounds good from the description. Lighthearted with a little bit of drama," said Sharon as she pressed play.

As the movie began playing, Sharon snuggled closer to Andy as they shared the bowl of ice cream, both content to simply enjoy being together in the moment.

About halfway through the movie, Andy whispered, "I can't believe Ms. Rulebook is watching a movie with parts about pot in it."

"Right. Like you've never smoked a joint before," replied Sharon as she sat up and glared at Andy.

"Well, yeah, maybe a few times in my rebellious younger days. The bigger question here is have you?" Andy asked.

"Yes," replied Sharon matter of factly.

"Wow. When?" Andy asked her curiously.

"I'll have you know I was quite the rebel in college. I smoked some once at a party. Never again. That stuff gave me such a bad headache," said Sharon.

"Oh god. That's funny," said Andy as he laughed.

"What's so funny about that? Like you alluded to with your experience, it was simply a bit of experimentation in my younger days," said Sharon.

"Well, my dear, it's funny for two reasons. One, I can't seem to picture you smoking a joint and two, and more importantly, I can't get the mental picture of you dressed like some kind of rebel biker out of my head," Andy told Sharon.

"Hmm. I guess that's what leather jackets are for," replied Sharon flirtatiously as she turned and laughed into Andy's shoulder.

"I guess so," said Andy knowingly as he smiled while placing a kiss against Sharon's hair.

There was silence for a moment before Andy spoke again.

"It's nice to hear you laugh again. I've missed that," Andy told her.

"Me too. I'm sorry if I haven't been completely present with you the last few days," said Sharon.

"What? Sharon, you have no need to apologize. Least of all to me. Situations like what happened in the courtroom that day can mess with the best of us. It's completely understandable that you'd be a bit unsettled about it for a few days," replied Andy.

"I know. I still feel bad about it though. You just moved in and I've already been cold and distant with you. Not exactly the warmest welcome," said Sharon.

"Okay, stop right there. Even on your worst day, you could never be cold towards anyone you care about. You're the warmest person I know and your sense of occasion pretty much guarantees that you'll be welcoming to anybody that walks through that door. Which you have been. I know it's gonna be an adjustment living together full time, but I don't ever want you worrying about making me feel bad or unwelcome just because you're having a difficult time and aren't exactly a ray of sunshine. God knows I have those days too. That's what makes us human. I want us to be able to talk about these kinds of things so we can figure them out together. I wanna be able to hold you at the end of every day. Whether we're drifting off to sleep after making love or because you need a good cry after a difficult day. I want to be here for all of it. That's why I'm here. I want you. All of you," Andy told Sharon as he looked her in the eye.

"Okay," replied Sharon emotionally as a few tears fell down her face.

"You okay?" Andy asked Sharon concernedly.

"Yes. More than okay. It's just been a really long time since anyone has wanted to take care of me like this," explained Sharon as she gently squeezed Andy's hand.

Just then, Andy leaned over and whispered, "You deserve it. You spend so much time taking care of everyone else. You deserve to have someone take care of you for a change."

"It's a nice change, but definitely something I'll have to get used to happening around here," replied Sharon as she smiled at Andy.

"Well, get used to it. Cause I don't plan on being anywhere else," Andy told her.

Sharon continued to smile at Andy before she whispered in his ear, "How about you put that bowl in the dishwasher and meet me in the bedroom in two minutes?"

Andy smiled back at Sharon for a moment as he watched her stand up and begin making her way down the hallway towards the bedroom they now shared before he quickly got up and put the bowl from their ice cream into the dishwasher.

As Andy walked down the hallway a couple minutes later, he noticed that the door to their bedroom was mostly closed. As he pushed it open and then closed it behind him, any and all words he might have been getting ready to say eluded him as Sharon stood in front of him in nothing but her cotton sleep shorts and the peplum leather jacket she knew he had a particular appreciation for.

While he continued staring at Sharon and the completely unzipped leather jacket that barely covered her breasts, she told him, "I had another idea about how we could fall asleep tonight."

"I see," Andy barely managed to speak.

"Not that what we were doing before wasn't a good idea, but this seemed more fun. Wouldn't you agree?" Sharon asked him.

Andy nodded his head as he began walking towards Sharon. As he placed his hand on her hips, he whispered, "Have I ever told you that you have the best ideas?"

As Andy's hands slid underneath Sharon's leather jacket and began traveling up and down her torso teasingly, Sharon laughed as she replied, "Once or twice."

"Good. Cause this is your best idea yet," Andy told Sharon with his lips mere inches from hers.

"Really?" Sharon asked him teasingly.

"Uh huh. You know what else is a good idea?" Andy asked Sharon mischievously.

"Let me guess. It involves you, me, and the bed behind us," replied Sharon as she flirtatiously smiled at Andy.

"Uh huh," Andy replied as his lips met Sharon's in a passionate kiss before they quickly began making their way towards the bed.

Truthfully, Sharon's statement right before Andy kissed her ended up being more of a generalized summary of what took place between them that night. Andy had been intent on showing her just how much she was loved and wanted by him. He'd taken things impossibly slow, making sure Sharon knew he had meant what he'd said earlier. He wanted all of her. Not just the parts of her that she tied up in a bow and presented to the rest of the world. He wanted the whole package that was Sharon Raydor. Whether that meant she was laughing at him for doing something stupid or wanted him to wrap his arms around her as she cried after a particularly difficult day. He wanted to be there for every moment of this life that they were only just beginning to create together.

A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed the third chapter of this four part mini fic. As always, please leave a review to let me know what you thought of it. Thank you again to everyone for your continued support of this fic as well as my other stories. As I said above, it is greatly appreciated!


End file.
